Lipsticks & Post-it
by Bestofrafa
Summary: Jenny and Gibs find another way to talk with each other in the building when they are too busy. R&R pleasem


**Author:** Bestofrafa

**Lipsticks & Post-its**

**Very sweet and cute, have a good read. R&R please.**

Jenny and Gibbs were frustrated. Besides she being the director of the agency and dealing with politicians and he entering in the nights solving cases, they still have to deal with both the SecNav and Tony, Ziva and McGee, who were eyeing the couple, to find out if they were together or not. For the first, if he found out, one of them could lose their job. In the second group, if they found out, a new bet would start, so the only way for the couple to communicate with each other there, along meeting each other in desert places at the NCIS, were through post-its and notes on the coffee cup written with lipstick.

In one morning, Gibbs returned from autopsy and when the elevator door opened, he ran into Jenny Shepard. The redhead had her hair down her back and was wearing a lilac suit and skirt with her high heels. Her green eyes sparkled, as a small smile appeared on her lips painted in pink.

"Good morning, Jethro." She replied cordially, though her eyes demonstrate the love she felt for him.

"Morning, Jen."

Gibbs came out, brushing his hand on her waist, his blue eyes shining with desire for her. He turned and smirked at Jenny, seeing the elevator door close and when he reached his desk, he saw that his coffee cup was out of place. He took the cup that was half full and he noticed a mark of pink lipstick on the rim.

"Jen, I only allow you to break rule 23." He muttered to himself, using his thumb to wipe the pink edge of the cup, smiling slightly and taking a sip of his coffee.

Hours later, Ziva, Tony and McGee were gathered in the senior agent table, discussing the theory of Jibbs when Gibbs appeared, head-slapping them. He grabbed his backpack and went away, saying:

"Petty Officer killed in Alexandria."

The trio hurried to get their stuff to follow the boss, who had another cup of coffee in hand and headed to the elevator. When the door opened, Jenny came out, brushing her fingers on Gibbs's hand, watching the other agents enter the elevator.

"New case, Agent Gibbs?" She asked efficient.

"Murder in Alexandria, director." He replied in a bored tone, keeping the friction of their relationship and the redhead stared at him.

"I want the latter case's report on my desk until five."

Jenny watched the door close, seeing Gibbs's face between the three and he motioned with his head, comforting her. The redhead walked over to Gibbs's table and smiled at the green post-it on the table. She took the paper, knowing that he used that color because it reminded him of her eyes and she read the note: _Solving a case in Alexandria, call you when I arrive at the crime scene. LJG _

Jenny kept the note, shaking her head, still smiling, as she climbed the stairs to her office.

One afternoon, Gibbs walked to his desk and his eyes met with Jenny's, who was walking in black clothes and ponytail, toward the MTAC. Her lips, that were painted in nude, formed a pout, as she disappeared behind the steel door and Gibbs laughed, grabbing his coffee and he saw that she wrote in brown on his cup. It was Jenny's nude lipstick, saying: _I have a dinner at the White House today and you will be my protection detail, xoxo Jen. _

"Boss?" Tony called curious, trying to spy from his desk what was written on the cup of coffee.

Gibbs glanced at him as he finished his coffee and stood up, leaving the room and saying:

"I want the results from Abby in 20 minutes!"

On another morning, Jenny had reached the lobby, but Gibbs's team wasn't there, still working in a case and the redhead sat on Gibbs's chair, leaning forward and putting her feet on the table, seeing that he had left his jacket there and she took it, inhaling the scent of him. Although he had accompanied her to dinner at the White House, they barely have time for themselves.

She wrapped herself in the jacket and noticed a green post-it stuck on the desk drawer: _Official disappeared at dawn, Jen, I didn't want to wake you up because you needed those hours of sleep, but I almost couldn't let go of you._

On another afternoon, Jenny bought the coffees as she saw how the team was tired. She wore a red lipstick and after delivering to the trio, she gave Gibbs.

"Agent Gibbs." She said, handing him his cup and Gibbs thanked her with his head.

"Director."

"Have a good job."

Gibbs watched her move away toward her office, watching the light swing of her hips, and then saw that she had tasted his coffee again, leaving a dark red mark, with a note in small letters. Gibbs frowned, opening a drawer and taking his glasses. The red letters said: _Sorry for the scratch on your neck, I know that it is burning. I love you._

Gibbs reached to his neck, covered by the collar of his polo shirt, feeling the sting of the scratch, but he didn't care. She had scratched him unwittingly while making love that morning, knowing that it was the only time they have for each other. Gibbs leaned forward in his chair, sipping his coffee, pleased with the words, though he didn't like her apologizing.

One night, Jenny had finished signing the reports and now descended the stairs toward the squad room, seeing that everyone had gone and it was dark. The redhead walked over to Gibbs's desk, lighting the lamp and finding a green post-it: _I'll take you to have dinner, steak au poivre, and then we'll make love. _

Jenny blushed reading what he had written when she felt someone approach her and hug her, kissing her cheek.

"Jethro..." Jenny whispered in a tone of warning, though it was dark.

The redhead turned to Gibbs, staring at his blue eyes, with the lighting of the lamp and the two smiled as Jenny gently ran her finger across his neck where she had scratched him a few days ago and he shivered.

"I missed you Jen." He murmured, giving her a peck and sticking a hand inside her shirt, caressing her bare back and she sighed.

"Me too." She said, although they were together that morning before going to the work.

Gibbs slid his hands to her waist, lifting her off from the ground and the redhead tried to contain a laugh, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. They both smiled and kissed passionately. Jenny parted her lips, giving room for Gibbs's tongue, as the kiss became firmer.

When they parted, panting, Gibbs placed her gently on the floor, grabbing his things and hers and he saw Jenny sitting on the edge of his desk, taking off the high-heels that were hurting her and he smiled, approaching her and, with a force that Jenny didn't know he had, he picked her up, leading her to the elevator, ignoring the protests of the redhead.

Gibbs called the elevator and looked at the woman in his arms, his eyes shining and she had her cheek flushed and he leaned his face down as his hand that held her back stroked her and he kissed her, before entering the elevator.

"Dinner?" Jenny asked sweetly, still in his arms.

"Yes." He confirmed, smiling.

**End **

**Thank you for reading, leave reviews telling me what do you think, please**


End file.
